


Midnight snack at 4am

by XxSomeOnexX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugging, Fluff, Insomnia, Other, Rus just wants you to sleep well, dancing in the kitchen, does this count as yandere?, raviolis are comfort food, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSomeOnexX/pseuds/XxSomeOnexX
Summary: You find yourself in a reoccurring pattern of sleepless nights and rendezvous in the kitchen with your favorite skeletal boyfriend. He'll do anything to get you a good night's rest.





	Midnight snack at 4am

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. If you spot any errors please let me know. Comments and helpful criticisms are always welcome. Thanks so much for giving my story a read, I hope you like it!

You lay in bed staring off into the darkness. The bright red numbers on your alarm clock staring back at you, casting a glow that taunts your already burning retinas. It reads three fifty-nine in the morning, how is it so late already? No matter how many times you close your eyes, you cannot rest; the ever-passing hours feel branded on your heavy lids. 

The sounds of cars racing passed your window, the dull whirring of your fan, and the rustling of your sheets as you toss and turn, all meld into a low hum of white noise that you can feel buzzing around your brain. You can hear everything going on, but can't seem to focus on anything in particular. The outside world seems so slow, so quiet compared to the cacophony of thoughts buzzing around your tired mind, keeping you awake. 

The clock ticks forward to four am and you sigh loudly, kicking off your blanket in frustration. You get up and stumble bleary-eyed into the kitchen, thanking whatever deity there might be that the city lights shinning through your kitchen window illuminate the room enough that you don't need to turn on any more—you don't know if your eyes could handle that. 

Maybe some food will help you sleep? You rummage through one of your cupboards and find a can of ravioli. You sigh and pull the can out, opening it and dumping the gloopy contents into a bowl. You try to be quiet about shoving it into the microwave but microwaves are loud as fuck in the middle of the night. As you stand there, you start tapping your foot, humming impatiently. You feel a pair of boney hands grip your waist and a hard head rest itself on top of your own. "raviolis again? this' tha third time this week, darlin."

"I couldn't sleep...I didn't know what else to do." You jump, heart speeding up and face flushing at being caught.

"ya could drink some nyquil or take some melatonin?"

"Rus...no...you know I slept through work the last time I did that." You nibble on your lip and look down at the floor.

He gently thumbs your lip from between your teeth and turns you around to face him. "promise i'll wake ya this time."

You think about it, Rus always takes such good care of you. The microwave screams and you shake your head, you can't risk it. "Maybe next time."

Rus quiets the timer on the microwave and pulls you in close. "suit yaself darlin. don grump at me when ya get sent home fer fallin asleep at work again." He starts swaying with you in his arms, humming a song you don't recognize against your hair. The gentle swaying somehow turns into twirling, and soon the two of you are dancing around your kitchen with only the music of your souls to keep rhythm. You love him. He can make your most miserable moments into something soft, something worth remembering.

Eventually Rus releases you and you slide your back down some cabinets to rest on the floor. Rus retrieves your bowl from the microwave, rummaging through the silverware drawer for your favorite fork; the light weight one with the fancy engraved bottom. He doesn't have much luck and tries the dishwasher. You giggle and lean over to trace a heart against the back of his sweatpants. "lucky i love ya darlin," he sighs, finally finding your fork. He rinses it off for you and presents you with your bowl. You take the bowl and give Rus a tired smile. "Thank you love." He rolls his eye lights at you. "don worry bout it."

You scooch forward just a bit so Rus can slide down behind you, trapping you between his knees. You press a kiss against his knee cap and dig in to your now luke warm raviolis. He pets your hair softly as you eat, gently scratching his distals against your scalp. You sigh around your bite and lean back against his chest. Every other couple of bites you offer Rus your fork. He chuckles and lets you feed him. 

Your eyes start to droop and you nearly miss his mouth with the next bite you offer. Had the sound of Rus's soul always matched the frequency of the fridge's humming? When did your body get so heavy? Why weren't the black spots swimming in your vision going away as you struggled to keep your eyes open.

Rus chuckles and it rocks your body. He takes the bowl from your hands and wraps his arms around you, nuzzling against your neck. You can't move. He stands up, cradling you in his arms and carries you back to your bedroom. "forgive me darlin. you'll thank me in tha mornin." He lays you down like a precious treasure and snugs your blanket around you. Everything feels so fuzzy. Why is he apologizing? What did he do? He leans down to press the softest of toothy kisses to your forehead. "love ya darlin, get some sleep finally." You're out before he can even pull away.

Rus sighs as he closes the door on his way out, fingering the bottle of pills in his pocket. Hopefully you won't hate him in the morning. He really will wake you up before you have to be at work. He promises.


End file.
